


No

by poetdameron



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, al menos no nada bueno, basado en hechos reales, no es acerca de ellos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De aquella ocasión en que Powell intentó convencer a John de que debían estar juntos por "el bien de Julian".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

**Author's Note:**

> Hay mujeres que no se respetan, las hay que no entienden que "no" es "no" y que no se dan cuenta de cuando una relación simplemente no da para más. Esto es sobre ese tipo de mujeres. Y lo más triste es que está basado en un pasaje real de la vida de John Lennon.

 

**No**

John la miró congelado en su lugar y ella se hizo pequeña en el suyo, notando la realidad que la rodeaba y el frío que había comenzado a hacer en el lugar a pesar de estar en pleno verano.

Había sido una ilusa, quizá.

Pero en el momento en que había escuchado las noticias de Nueva York y luego la voz de su exesposo en la línea pidiendo por su hijo, supo que era ahora o nunca. El nunca debió haber sido la respuesta correcta, pero tenía que ponerse en ridículo a sí misma para poder entender eso. Y John la miraba. La miraba con esa expresión entre gracia, pena, desagrado, enojo, comprensión y vergüenza. De la ajena, pero vergüenza al fin y al cabo. Ninguna de esas cosas eran agradables, ninguna mujer debía ser mirada de esa manera por su exmarido, jamás.

-Es por el bien de Julian –Se le ocurrió decir, John parecía alejarse cada vez más de su lugar a pesar de no moverse-. Deberíamos intentarlo por él.  
-¿Y qué hay de ti?  
-¿De qué hablas? John, mira a tu hijo: te necesita, necesita a sus padres juntos.  
-¿Estás loca? Nos haríamos infelices el uno al otro como siempre hemos sabido hacerlo, él jamás podría ser feliz con nosotros ahí de inestables. Tu llorando porque no te quiero y yo con mis encierros totales. Así no funcionan las cosas.  
-Pero John, Julian nos necesita.  
-Y aquí estoy, mujer.

Era duro, el cabrón era duro. Y se había vuelto peor con el paso de los años, con cada nueva experiencia se había convencido más de que estaba en lo correcto con respecto a la relación de ellos, pero ella necesitaba probarle que estaba mal. Los dos debían permanecer juntos, eran lo mejor y lo peor que les había pasado en la vida. Tal para cual.

-La respuesta es no –Puntualizó por sí no le había quedado claro.

Así que ella lo besó.

Lo besó al momento en que se le lanzó encima y esperó el manazo de él, un insulto y un adiós, pero ninguna de las cosas llegaron. En cambio, sintió la victoria; como el sujeto sucumbía a ella como solía hacerlo, como volvía el viejo John. Hasta que entonces se dio cuenta, se percató de la manera en que sus manos no se movieron a su cintura ni sus labios le correspondieron el abrazo. Cuando se separó, él tenía los ojos bien abiertos, entornados hacia ella con una mueca de lastima.

John Lennon, el maldito desgraciado, sentía lastima por ella.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Tampoco se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

-John… te conviene. Nos conviene.  
-Sí, bueno… -John se movió incomodo en su lugar, sacando su cajetilla de cigarros y distrayéndose con estos-. He vivido a merced de lo que me conviene por muuucho tiempo. Ya tuve suficiente de todo eso y aunque nunca me quite a la gentuza de encima, al menos me gustaría vivir ligeramente tranquilo. Si mi tranquilidad es soledad, que así sea.  
-Pero Julian…  
-¿Sabes que veo, Cynthia? –Interrumpió-. Veo a mi hijo que no sabe cómo comportarse alrededor mío y que a duras penas me habla, veo al niño al que solía cantarle odiándome lentamente porque en parte su madre jamás ha sabido canalizar su negatividad en mí y solamente en mí. Eso veo.  
-¿Resulta que es mi culpa?  
-No, es mía. Por haberte dejado quedártelo y por… no haberme ido antes. Te agradezco mucho a Julian, te agradecería todos los niños que pudimos haber tenido de haber seguido juntos o algo, pero nada más. No voy a volver contigo pero ni porque me quede en la calle.  
-Podemos tener otro hijo… -Murmuró en última instancia, John se rio por lo bajo, encendiendo el cigarrillo y haciéndose cargo de él.  
-No puedo con el odio de uno, mucho podré con el de un segundo. No.  
-Pero John…  
-No.

Se puso de pie después de un pequeño silencio, ella con la cabeza baja y él con los nervios de punta. Julian lo llamaba desde el otro extremo del lugar, a punto de meterse en la alberca mientras May Pang preparaba su cámara fotográfica. Así que John se inclinó sobre Cynthia, besó su cuero cabelludo y caminó hacia su hijo, casi corriendo hacia la imagen saltante de este. Y ella se quedó con el NO presente por el resto de su tiempo ahí.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
